paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol Meets Minecraft Chapter 8
Paw patrol meets Minecraft Chapter 8 Herobrine: Herobrine casually strolled through a dense forest with an army of Minecraft monsters fallowing closely behind, he was the leader of the monsters and a virus that used to be in Minecraft but was deleted due to recent complaints of people that had encounted him before and had been killed. Now he was back and was ready to take his revenge on every living thing for what they did to him but this time, there was nobody that could delete or destroy him because he had come from a different computer, Ryder’s PC. Herobrine had already met one of the people from Adventure Bay and almost killed him but refused. Right now, he was just growing his army and knows when would be the right time for his revenge but now he just had to wait. Herobrine: How many more forests do we have to cross?! Skeleton General: According to my map it seems that we will have to cross for a while more. Herobrine: Well then make it quick. Skeleton General: Why do we have to cross this forest anyways? Herobrine: There is a city on the other side of this forest. Skeleton General: Why do we want to go there? Herobrine: That city is called ‘Adventure Bay’ and that’s where the PC stays. Skeleton General: Why do we want it? Herobrine: If we have the PC which brought us here, we will then have the ultimate power. Skeleton General: What ultimate power? Herobrine: Don’t you understand? If we have the PC then we could use whatever is in it against out enemies. Skeleton General: I…I don’t understand. Herobrine: You will in due time. Right now, we must press on and reach the place before nightfall. Skeleton General: Yes, sir. At the Order Empire’s Base. Shadow: So, what is this Herobrine creature anyways? Ryder: He used to be an original Minecraft character or monster. Sword: Then why is he such a threat? Ryder: He was deleted from Minecraft permanently after a lot of people complained that every time they killed him, he would always respawn somewhere and find a way to get back to them. Zack: Isn’t he supposed to do that? Ryder: I don’t think so. Shadow: Then… Ryder: On a video that was called ‘why was Herobrine deleted’ the person mentioned that Herobrine was malfunctioned and he began to be able to teleport around like an enderman. Chase: That doesn’t sound very good. Ryder: To make things worse, he will always have a diamond sword in his hand and finally… he would never die. Skye: What do you mean? Ryder: I mean as in Herobrine was meant to be just a boss monster in Minecraft that when a player kills him, he would drop his items and die. He should never respawn. Zack: I see what’s happening. Ryder: He was not supposed to be able to teleport around. Rocky: Oh… Sword: So, your saying that he was deleted because of a minor glitch? Ryder: It was not minor. Sword: I supposed so but still, can’t glitches be fixed? Shadow: Sword does have a point. Ryder: Then it must have been something much worse than a glitch. Rocky: Which is… Ryder: I’m not so sure yet. Zack: And your saying that he’s back now? Ryder: From what Jake described, it’s got to be him. Chase: Then we must be prepared. Ryder: Agreed, especially if he has taken all the Minecraft monsters under his command. Sword: Our scouts just reported that the monster army is heading not for us but for your home. Ryder: WHAT?! Chase: Why would they want to go there? Shadow: Maybe for more monsters. Ryder: That is possible but… Zuma: But what? Ryder: Nothing. *looks away* Skye: Whatever it is, I don’t think that we should take that lightly. Sword: Skye’s right, we should move to another safer location. Zack: I’m not too sure we should do that. Sword: And why not. Zack: Our soldiers are much tougher in combat and very skilled in war. Sword: Yea but if their army is not what we expect, then we won’t win the battle even with our Enslaved Giants or Magikills. Ryder: Uh… Magikills? Marshall: Enslaved Giants? Shadow: I’ll tell you guys later. Zack: Come on Sword, I bet our army’s better. Sword: Oh, yea…? Young Sword: I mean, we have defeated every other army that has tried to invade here. Sword: *remembers his past words* Right… *hears a faint call in a distance by Star* Star… is that… Skye: Sword… Sword? Sword: Huh? Oh, it’s you Skye. Shadow: Something wrong? Sword: Oh…its nothing. Soldier 2: GENERAL ZACK *panting* Zack: Calm down soldier, what’s wrong? Soldier 2: Team 2 has returned and wants you at the entrance now. Zack: Tell them I’m on my way. Soldier 2: Yes, sir. *rushes to the entrance* Zack: We’ll continue the talk later. Shadow: I better fallow, come on Sword. Sword: Yea I’m coming. *looks at Skye who was next to him who gives him look telling him that she knew what Sword had done* Ryder: We’re going to head back to our room. Chase: Come on Skye. *moves off* Sword begins to walk away when Skye stopped him. Skye: *sadly* You miss her, don’t you? Sword: Yea… she was my only pet who could talk. Skye: How many years has it been? Sword: 25. Skye: Oh… You must have loved her so much until you can still remember her after so long. Sword: Memories leave scars in which we can’t see nor heal. Especially painful ones. Skye: I see… well I guess that I should go huh. Sword: Yea… maybe. Skye: I’ll see you later. Sword: Yea sure. Skye moves after Ryder while Sword heads after the others. Flashback to Herobrine who arrives at Adventure Bay. Herobrine: Here we are. Skeleton general: This place is huge. Herobrine: Split up our army, I want half of them to gather all the monsters down there and the other half looks for that PC. Skeleton general: Yes, sir. Herobrine: Now go! The skeleton general rushed off to give orders and in less than a minute, the monster army could be seen in half all around Adventure Bay with one half gathering monsters while the other group was looking for something. A while later, the second group were all gathered back to Herobrine. Herobrine: Well? Enderman 1: We… we couldn’t find it master. Herobrine: WHAT!? Zombie 1: Yes… sir we looked everywhere. Herobrine: There must be some place you missed! Skeleton General: Yes, they have looked everywhere. Herobrine: Hmm… do you know where the explosion happened? Skeleton General: What explosion? Herobrine: Never mind, just fallow me. Herobrine then moved through the whole of Adventure Bay, closing his eyes and opening his senses to find the location of the explosion and to guide his way. His senses led him all the way to the Lookout and to Ryder’s room where he knew that the PC was there. Herobrine: It’s here, search the room. Skeleton General: You guys heard him, search the room. After a while a lone enderman teleported to Herobrine and his skeleton general. Herobrine: Did you find it? Enderman 1: I regret to inform you that… Skeleton General: That what? Enderman 1: The PC your looking for is… missing. Herobrine: What do you mean missing? Enderman 1: The PC’s not here, somebody took it. Herobrine: WHAT!!!? This shout caused all the monsters in the room to take a step back including his skeleton general. When Herobrine had calmed down he turned to his army and spoke. Herobrine: Find that someone and bring him to me! Skeleton General: Alright men let’s move out! Herobrine: One more thing, I want him alive. Skeleton General: But how do we know where he is? Herobrine: I’ll lead you to him and then you will bring him to me. Skeleton General: As you wish master. Back to the Order Empire’s base. Zack had called all his generals for a meeting together with Ryder and the pups. Zack: Our scouts have just reported that the monster army is leaving Adventure Bay. Ryder: Well that’s great. Rubble: Was it the whole army? Zack: Yes, it was. Zuma: YES! Skye: Now we can go home. Zack: Not so fast. Ryder: Why not? Zack: The monsters are still out there and if you go back to your home then the monsters might just fallow you. Ryder: Why is that so? Zack: Our scouts informed us that they were searching the Lookout for something before they left. Ryder: What were they searching for? Zack: We do not know yet. Sword: Ryder you said that your PC brought us, here right? Ryder: Yes, why? Sword: They might be after that because it is the creator that brought us to the world. Ryder: So… Sword: So, if they have what created them, then they can do many more things with it… evil things. Ryder: Oh no. Rocky: Do you think they found it? Zack: I doubt it, they left more like in frustration then in joy. Marshall: Was it hidden that well? Shadow: I don’t think so, with this many monsters Herobrine could have surely found it. Chase: If that’s not the case, then something must have happened to it. Zack: Like… Sword: Another person? Skye: What do you mean Sword? Sword: I meant that there could have been someone earlier than them who arrived first and must have taken it. Zack: That’s impossible, our scouts are there day and night and would have seen whoever took it. Shadow: So, if they didn’t find it, then who did? Zack: I guess that answer will never be known. Ryder thinks about his bag that he brought along together with him when he left Adventure Bay and inside he kept his one and only……PC. Sorry for the late upload guys, i had a camp to attend for 4 days but that doesn't matter, i'm back now and the uploads should be coming quicker. Till then peace out. :)